


little lions (happy to have you in my life)

by mister all rounder (jeadore)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, platonic 2leo, uniq and up10tion members mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/mister%20all%20rounder
Summary: Seungyoun just broke his specs. Not killing him should be enough of a birthday present.(And yet Wooseok finds himself knee-deep in this quest for the best gift.)





	little lions (happy to have you in my life)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A very belated happy birthday to our meaningful Seungyoun (and Yibo)♥  
2\. Self-indulgent fic because I wanted at least a little 2leo interaction (let a girl dream, ok). I had a serious writer block, so yeah, it took me three weeks.  
3\. Title taken from [ Yixuan's post](https://twitter.com/uniq5s/status/1158060713924972544). It's not necessary to know the uniq members, but you should give them a chance~  
4\. Unbeta'ed, sorry :(  
5\. Enjoy!

Like an impressionist picture, all that Wooseok can see is the reality painted in small, thick strokes. A mix of colours—shades of brown, white, orange, black that morph with the movements of the lights and shadows around him. An actual mix of materials—glass and metal and patience, all shattered and scattered over the wooden floor.

“Oh, I’m so, so sorry. Wooseok-ah, are you okay?” A high pitched voice says from above, tinted with worry. Usually he is okay with Seungyoun’s voice, even when it becomes higher as he gets more excited, but now, in this moment and situation, it’s getting annoying. Extremely annoying. “I didn’t see you. I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Of course he didn’t see him. Seungyoun was too occupied playing around with Dohyon during their (very) small break to notice that Wooseok has been sprawled on the floor all the fucking time.

And now Wooseok is the one suffering the consequences.

“I’m fine,” he answers through gritted teeth. Then he looks down pointedly to the wooden floor, right next to Seungyoun’s sneakers. His lips stretching into a strained smile. “Can’t say the same about my specs.”

To hell if he isn’t going to make him suffer too.

The flood of apologizes that follows is what Wooseok kind of expected and what kind of annoys him at the same time. Seungyoun fusses around him and brings the unwanted attention of the others to them. Soon, everybody is surrounding Wooseok like if he were injured instead of just devoid of glasses.

“I’m fine,” he repeats after a sigh. “Can’t we just resume practice?”

Before it scales bigger, Seungwoo nods and asks Junho to look for a broom. Seungyoun keeps asking him if he can see, if he is hurt, if he brought another pair of specs or even lenses. Which he fucking didn’t. The other guy goes on—he offers his specs (but Seungyoun’s graduation is way lower than his) and even offers Hangyul’s.

No much later, Wooseok bitches around about his headache until practice finally ends.

For the ride back, Wooseok exchanges seats with Hangyul—so he can _enjoy being next to his beloved Seungyoun hyung_—, but Seungwoo half kidnaps, half bribes Dongpyo into sitting with him, so Wooseok inevitably slides down by Yohan’s side. Finally, some peace. Given that Seungyoun has been sending him puppy sorry eyes since the incident, he won’t be shouting too much like he usually does and Yohan as a seatmate is fine. A bit too giggly and awkward every now and then, but fine.

“How’s the head?” Yohan asks in a polite murmur. Still, Wooseok burrows his eyebrows and does a vague gesture to change the subject. “Uhm… Seungyoun hyung’s birthday is next week. Should we get him something?”

Ugh. Seungyoun just broke his specs. Not killing him should be enough of a birthday present. 

“I’m sure the company will get him a cake. And fans… I don’t know. Gucci and Louis Vuitton and stuff,” Wooseok grumbles.

And Yohan is quick—always a fast learner—, so he just shuts up.

Seungyoun mentioned once he is a Leo. Moreover, he took pride in it judging by the smugness in his voice and the way he held his head up high. He even smirked, arrogant and knowing, weirdly attractive. They were waiting to be called for one of the show’s segments and trainees surrounded them as it usually happens when Seungyoun is present, always in the centre of the attention—usually the life of the party, sometimes the eye of the storm.

At that time, Wooseok didn’t give it a lot of importance. Still doesn’t. Astrology is not something he really is interested in, barely knowing he is a Scorpio. He judges people on personal traits, not based on the position of the stars.

And Seungyoun is something else. Energetic, bold, empathic, persistent, creative, intuitive, way too cheerful, way too considerate. His biggest flaws are also virtues and life has taught him to be tactful and careful with his own spontaneity, but sometimes he can’t help himself.

Overall, is a man of good heart. The heart of a lion—his emotions going a mile faster than his head.

But is not a lion, is a kicked puppy the one that approaches Wooseok in the morning. Small, awkward smile and body frame shrunken, looking smaller than the 181cms he has. “Hey, I asked manager hyung to set you an appointment with the ophthalmologist,” Seungyoun says softly, as if he doesn’t want to disturb him nor the morning haze that reigns in the dorm yet. “Is on Friday though. But I’ll pay for your new glasses.”

Wooseok stares at him for a moment, thoughts from the previous day fluttering around on his mind. “It’s okay. I’ll ask someone to bring me my old ones.”

“No, I mean it.”

Jinhyuk is the first one to pick up the phone. A bit understandable, given that the other members are gearing up for their next comeback, which Jinhyuk won’t be joining because he needs to rest. Or so their company said, but the truth is that Jinhyuk is all dolled up—sultry make up, fitting suit and barely there eye bags—so he must be in or going to a solo schedule.

“Hey, what’s up,” he greets with a nod and a big smile. It struck Wooseok then that the reason he’s video calling instead of just sending a text is because he kind of misses his silly face.

Not that he’ll ever admit that.

“I need my old specs. Can you ask someone to bring them?”

On the screen, Jinhyuk nods immediately and doesn’t even question why. That must speak volumes of their friendship and all the moments they’ve shared, Wooseok realizes. At least five years. Instead, Jinhyuk stares at him for a second and asks, “Is there… is everything okay?”

“Huh? Yeah,” Wooseok assures him. He’s been mostly tired. Debut is near and the stress is palpable. Sometimes it even seems like they’ve never finished the show. “Just a headache,” he says. Which is not a lie. “Wait, what could I get for Seungyoun?”

“For Seungyoun?” his friend questions and raises his eyebrows.

“It’s his birthday soon,” he explains with a small grunt.

Jinhyuk winces. “Right, I forgot. Well, you could get him a shiba pouch like mine. I’m pretty sure he’ll like it. You know, he said he wanted a shiba…or that fans said he resembled a Japanese shiba? Anyways, I’m sure he’ll love it. Shibas are great…”

“Bye, Baby Sun.”

When Seungwoo calls them to go to the gym, to the surprise of everyone Seungyoun bails out. He gives a stupid excuse, something along the line of not feeling well. Of staying behind to practice his lines, when all of them know perfectly that Seungyoun was nailing it the day before.

Most of the group agree that it’s weird. In the few days they’ve been living together and in all the months they’ve shared back in Ilsan, in the Produce dorms, Seungyoun has never missed the chance to go to exercise. Actually, one of the biggest mysteries they joked about was how he was never drained of energy after hard work outs and long dance practices.

“Should we get him painkillers or some aspirin?” Hangyul asks in their way to the gym.

“I don’t think an aspirin will help him though,” Seungwoo says.

Wooseok’s best flaw may be his straightforwardness. Such a Scorpio thing, a high school classmate told him once back in Daejeon. Brutally honest, almost to the point of coming off as rude. Naturally unable to fake their real feelings, barely masking their disgust under a blank face. But that’s actually okay, she told him then—at least when he rejected her, she knew his apologetic tone was sincere. He could never deny it. After all, Wooseok is not the best at sugar-coating and to talk prettily for the fans was one of the hardest tasks at the beginning of his training.

But there’s no fans there, just them.

“Seungyoun-ah. What’s wrong?”

And even if it’s just them—just Seungyoun and Wooseok, stripped out of every formality and obligation—, Seungyoun smiles weakly and avoids the question.

“To hell with nothing. What the fuck is happening to you? Tell me.” They are friends and more than that, they are teammates. And not just regular teammates—his bond with Seungyoun is one he could never replicate with anybody in X1. Eunsang, Junho, Minhee… most of the group will never understand what becoming a trainee again after having debuted meant. To swallow their pride and demote themselves to the lowest step of the staircase. Maybe Seungwoo could get it—the shame and desperation. The fear of having used and wasted their only chance.

But at the same time Seungwoo would never fully get them, just like they would never fully get Seungwoo. To understand the responsibility and the blame that comes with struggle and leadership. Nor the disheartened of losing their chance after having a taste of success, because of a false scandal or because of politics.

After success, pride only tastes like sand and shattered glass.

“I guess I realized I will spend my birthday working,” Seungyoun mumbles. Finally, an answer.

“But that’s good thing, isn’t?”

“It is!” Seungyoun brightens up, yet it doesn’t really reach his eyes. Is easy to notice it when they remain open instead of turning in two fine lines as every time he full-on smiles. “I guess I also realized that I will be spending my next five birthdays without Yibo.”

Seungyoun is fire. Sunny bright, energetic, warm—a blinding light in the dark. Unexpected, hard to control, a constantly growing intensity. He razes with everything, vivacious and fast, and leaves behind a wild mess and ashes. And sometimes he consumes in himself.

“It’s okay, Wooseok-ah. It’s not like if we have never had different schedules, Yibo and I. It’s just… I don’t know. I’ll suck it up like an adult.” He mutters the last word and it sounds wrong, out of place. Especially when they both know that Seungyoun would never want to cage his or anyone’s inner child. “I’ll be okay. I swear.” And that’s a promise that Wooseok can believe in.

Seungyoun is fire, after all. He reborn from the smallest flame, the smallest spark—problem is: Wooseok is water.

Maybe not the best igniter. 

Of course he knows who Wang Yibo is. A dancer, an actor, Seungyoun’s Leo Twin or something along that line. Born in the same day, just a year and a country apart. Wooseok doesn’t remember the exact words Seungyoun used, but he does remember the fondness in his eyes and the warmth in his laughter.

Granted, they were a bit tipsy that night—back then, the stress of Produce X was becoming overwhelming and not even Seungyoun’s bottomless source of energy was enough to keep them in their right minds, so Wooseok suggested to eat outside, far from the wooden floors, small journal rooms and the big logos behind rolling cameras. They ended up in a hotdog parlour, mixing soda and a few shots of liquor because Seungyoun is that kind of person who suggests dumb fun things and Wooseok is the kind that never backs off of a dare or simply tags along if it seems fun.

They were tipsy, yes, but the glint in Seungyoun’s eyes when he talked to him about the other UNIQ members had less to do with drunkenness and more with deep-rooted nostalgia.

“You kinda remind me of him. You know, pretty faces. The elegant aura and all that ice cold prince façade. Hidden dorks.”

Wooseok snorted. “He must be pretty awesome then.”

“He is!” Seungyoun agreed with eagerness. “Sometimes a bit too blunt and upright, that ass. But he’s cool.”

It isn’t until Hwanhee comes to the dorm the first day of August to bring his old specs that the realization doesn’t truly sink in in Wooseok. He was aware before, but the fact was almost a dormant thought, barely droning in the back of his head.

Hwanhee complains about the boiling hot weather and about being treated as a delivery boy. “The traffic was awful, hyung. I thought about taking the subway and then walking, but peak hour.” He also marvels at the dorm, snooping around the messy living room as soon as he walks in. “So this is the dorm of the Nation’s group. I kind of expected more.”

“Then leave.”

“Aw, hyung, come on. Buy me something to eat first,” Hwanhee whines and whines. Then he smiles a bit smugly when he notices that Wooseok starts to give in. “I came all the way here just to see you, hyung.”

Wooseok slaps the other’s shoulder. “We live in the same city, you little shit,” he grunts. Yet, he grabs his wallet and a black mask.

“Language, hyung! There’s minors in your new group,” Hwanhee cheekily says. And that gains him another punch. “Ouch. Does these people still think you aren’t evil?”

Even if they bicker for the next hour over tteokbokki and japchae, there’s no point in denying himself that he feels the atmosphere lighter, different and familiar at the same time. Maybe a bit homelike. There’s no point in denying that Wooseok has never felt out of place in X1 either. It’s been cosy until now, yet not the same.

They bid their goodbyes a block away from X1’s dorm building, not before Hwanhee promises he will visit him soon and they exchange a pair of muttered “Take care.”

Is not until he parts ways with Hwanhee and slowly laments he won’t be seeing him as soon as he wants that he realizes—

Seungyoun doesn’t even have the same chance.

“I just don’t get why you don’t chip in like the rest of us,” Dongpyo says with pouty lips and furrowed eyebrows. He’s lying on the couch next to him, body language stating drowsiness and boredom almost like if he isn’t really eager to be there, but also doesn’t want to move to leave. His voice says a whole other story though. “Seungwoo hyung and manager hyung are buying some new Converse Limited Edition, which I find hideous to be honest, but Seungyoun hyung will love for sure.”

“Because,” Wooseok starts after a sigh, “I don’t want to. I want to get him something else.”

“Like what? Maybe you could tell Seungwoo hyung and we can all share the expenses,” the kid offers, well-intended. And totally distracting him.

“We can’t,” he mumbles as he scrolls down the contact list. A really long contact list, for God’s sake. Wooseok doesn’t know if he should be jealous or grateful of not having that many people saved in his own phone. “Is not something material. More like… something to make him happy?”

For some reason that escapes his mind, Dongpyo coos. “Wooseok hyung! That’s so nice from you! It’d be like hug and kisses?”

He nods, absentmindedly. Yeah, whatever. If the kid is happy and stops talking to him, it’ll be whatever he says. “Seungyoun is about to finish showering. Dongpyo-yah, could you please distract _him_?”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about that. I asked Eunsang to do it,” the kid reassures him.

In retrospective, he should have worried a bit more about that. In these cases, Eunsang is like a Russian roulette. Most of the time, he is a hard working kid and dedicates himself to the task in hand in his own endearing way, but sometimes, in the most unexpected times, he does _nothing_.

Like now.

"What are you doing? Is that my phone?" A distinct voice raises, tone filled with curiosity. Specifically, the very distinct voice of someone that Wooseok’s been trying to avoid for the last… seven minutes? When he looks up, Seungyoun is standing by the door, hair wet, low cut tank top and tattoos at sight. Wooseok's mouth dries and he bites his inner lip—if it's because he got caught or because of the sight, he doesn’t know. He doesn't really want to ponder about that now.

The shower is still on, the faint voice of Hyeongjun singing under the stream now. Is not a smooth change from Seungyoun’s Post Malone impromptu covers to the cute reedition of Gashina, but somehow it flew under his radar. If anything, Dongpyo looks more startled than him.

"No? I left my phone charging here," Wooseok lies. Lies as effortlessly as he can.

"But that's my phone,” Seungyoun points it out. “Look, it has the case that Hansolie gifted me!"

Well, the colourful case is a give out. Wooseok barely holds back a grimace, masking it by rubbing his eyes. "Ah. Sorry, Seungyoun-ah. I really thought it was mine."

"Is because you don't have glasses?" Dongpyo chimes in.

Bless that kid.

Actually, for once, Wooseok is using his lenses. He hasn’t taken them off since their schedule earlier, but truth be told: Seungyoun doesn’t know.

And because he doesn’t, his face falls and any trace of a smile disappears to clear the way for lines of concern. “Haven’t you gone to the ophthalmologist yet?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Youn-ah,” he replies, guilt knotting up his guts. “You’ll get me a new ones soon.”

As easy as that, the smile on Seungyoun’s lips blooms again. Soft, kind of apologetic. Somehow, really sweet. “Great,” he hums as he slowly walks towards them. Not exactly lazy, but neither as fast as his steps usually are. Cautiously, maybe. Like if he doesn’t want to upset him and be scratched. Is unsettling. But at least it gives Wooseok time to close every App. “What are you doing?” he repeats, his curiosity still latent.

“Nothing big, hyung. We just were looking stuff on Naver,” Dongpyo answers.

And now Wooseok has to open Naver.

“Oh, seems fun!” Seungyoun exclaims, more cheerfully and more like himself. “What stuff?”

“Me,” Wooseok blurts the first believable thing he can think of.

Is almost inaudible, mostly hidden by the ruckus that comes from Dohyon’s room, but Wooseok catches the sigh that escapes through Seungyoun’s lips. “Bet they all talk about how pretty you are.”

Acting as if it were a big secret, Wooseok fakes surprise. “How do you know? You’ve been searching my name too?”

“No need to,” Seungyoun states. Firm, honest. His gaze is focused, powerful, meaningful. Wooseok’s mouth dries again and he loses his speech skills. So he returns the phone, their fingers touching shyly. Just a timid, feather-like caress that should mean nothing, but heat starts creeping up his hand at a vertiginous pace.

A nonsensical touch—yet he feels like his ears are burning hot.

Water boils when is exposed directly to fire for an extended period of time. Wooseok isn’t sure why that thought pops up in his head, but it quickly melts down when Seungyoun smiles at him.

Next to him, Dongpyo whines. “Eunsang-ah! Where are you? I feel like third wheeling here.”

That night, he stares at the contact he stole from Seungyoun via Bluetooth for an instant before opening a new chat.

_Kim Sungjoo_

Sunday afternoon, a company staff hands them a piece of paper and a pen to everyone. They’ve organized a “fun event” for the fans in honour to Seungyoun’s birthday—some sort of questionnaire, so they can put their knowledge about Seungyoun to test. But they also thought it’d be good if everybody does it, not only because it’d look cute to the fans, but because it’d help them to seem closer. Wooseok wants to snort so bad. They are already quite close for a group that officially hasn’t debuted, but some people still can’t see it. Some people go even further and think they don’t deserve to debut. Some people still straight hate on some of them.

Wooseok has seen the comments. Seungyoun has for sure done it too.

Still, the other guy nods, like an excited dog. “Are there going to be prizes?”

“We were thinking of a signed polaroid, if that’s okay to you,” the staff answers, his tone slightly implying that they don’t actually care about his consent.

Seungyoun grins. “Let’s give five.”

A bit taken aback, the staff nods.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Wooseok can’t help but wonder if the amount of prizes is arbitrary or just some random number. Eying the paper, he notices the date. Right. Seungyoun’s birthday is on August 5th.

That’s kind of an important number.

Is not until he reaches the question about Seungyoun’s hobbies that his mind wanders through all his talks and moments he shared with the other guy.

Slurred words, almost as soft as the ambient noise, pop up in his mind. “We are five members, okay? So once, when we were coming back from China…or we were going to Beijing, maybe. We were in the check-in line and we were really excited and tired because it was around our debut days, and Yixuan ge’s Korean wasn’t that good, really cute tho. And yet Yixuan hyung managed to make us promise that even if there was just five fans, we’ll be together. The five of us.”

And now Seungyoun is the 5th member of X1.

Maybe five is just an important number, but also his lucky number and moreover—one he holds close to his heart.

“You guys better work hard if you want my photo!” Seungyoun yells, smile big and cheerful. Making the mood good, as always.

The rest of the members cheer with him or hum nonchalantly. “You realize that you just give us a reason to slack off, right hyung?” Minhee asks. And yet, he is the one that brings the cake as Hangyul places the colourful Birthday headband carefully on top of Seungyoun’s head at midnight.

During the ride back to the dorm, Wooseok can only stare at the peaceful pure joy in Seungyoun’s soft smile as he scrolls down his phone. From time to time he talks about who has greeted him and about the comments the fans have left under his own post in the official X1 members’ twitter account. He even shows him a few edits and honest-to-God amazing drawings he finds around on SNS.

So much happiness fills his eyes, his face, his whole body. At some point of the ride, Wooseok finds himself eager, willing to preserve it at any cost.

Even if sometimes some sadness is required.

During the ride to the company the morning after, he can’t help but stare the way Seungyoun’s forehead is wrinkled—slightly, but still there. Not in disgust or anger, but concern and dejection. Small lines that don’t set permanently in his face, they come and go as Seungyoun plays along with the jokes Hangyul throws in his way and as he glances at his phone.

By the corner of his eye, Wooseok spies the screen. There’s an open chat, the last message sent in a mix of Korean and Chinese. It remains unread.

Wooseok wants to wear every shred of sadness off, to caress every sad line away, to hug him tightly.

He does nothing.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” Junho asks out of the blue during their first break of the day—late afternoon, actually. It calls Wooseok’s attention not because of the question in particular, but because they are his first words in a while. Since before Yohan left with Eunsang and Donyon for more bottles of water, even. “Hyung? Seungyoun hyung?”

At the mention of his name, Seungyoun pulls apart from his phone. He might has been staring at it for a while, absorbed. The interesting thing is that, this time, his frown is due to something else. Confusion, perhaps. “Yeah, everything’s good, Chacha,” he says, absently. “Is just…”

“Just what?” Seungwoo questions, softly.

Seungyoun shakes his head, as if he were answering the implicit question or as if he were way too puzzled to actually answer. “Is just that Sungjoo hyung asks me if I’m still in Seongno or if we’ve already finished, but I’m pretty sure that I didn’t tell him we were filming there today?” he explains, confusion painted all over his face. “Like 98% sure.”

It takes a deep, deep breath and 98% of his willpower for Wooseok to not curse. The other 2% he uses it to barely hold himself back from face palming. Unbelievable. He does sigh under his breath, but it mostly goes unnoticed. Or so he thinks. By the growing smirk in Seungwoo’s lips as he throws a quick glance in his way, he is aware of the annoyance swelling in Wooseok’s guts. Even Junho seems aware, judging by his knowing eyes. Whoever still thinks that the kid is impassive and robot-like, is thoroughly mistaken.

“Maybe he read it in an article? Or a fan saw us?” Seungwoo offers.

“Yeah, maybe,” Seungyoun nods, face blighting up at the prospect of Sungjoo following him that closely. UNIQ members are used to update each other of the most important things or even the futile ones when they are bored, but that isn’t the case.

Suddenly the lights go out and the door opens with a crunch. Yohan and Eunsang enter the room, water bottles in their hands and big smiles in their faces as they start singing _Happy birthday_. Behind them, Dohyon follows with a small cake that the grabs carefully, afraid of dropping it in the floor.

“Another cake?” Seungyoun yells as he goes closer to the maknae, little bounces in his step.

“Not only that, we bring to you another gift we find by the company’s door,” Yohan says, smugly. An _I-know-something-you-don’t_ childlike attitude that is more charming than it should be for a twenty years old.

Seungyoun does a face, eyebrows knitted and lips pursued. He is sure that he already received all the gifts his fans sent to him—he even wore a few gifts already—and the words chosen by their group’s center were kind of peculiar. But Yohan only showcases his bunny teeth in a pretty smile and doesn’t really do nothing further than a nod towards the door as an explanation.

There, standing with a huge grin, is Kim Sungjoo. As handsome as his ID picture, Wooseok notices, but more real and approachable in person with his friendly eyes that drip fondness every time he looks at his old group member. His laughter resonates warmly in the room when it explodes at the sight of Seungyoun gawking.

“Hyung~!” Seungyoun exclaims, some hidden unexpected aegyo in his voice, as he runs to hug the new comer. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to congratulate you!”

“We?” Birthday boy repeats, one arm still embracing the older male’s shoulder. Sungjoo plays secretive for an instant, which earns him a small slap from Seungyoun, before he turns his phone around showing not only his bright screen, but the other side of a videocall. “Yixuan ge! Wenhan ge! Are you all together?”

The people in the screen greet him cheerfully, one guy doing enough noise for the two of them. They don’t even let Seungyoun say something before they start singing something that resembles the Happy birthday. However, this time in a mix of Chinese and accented Korean that sounds both mismatched and lovely. There’s giggles and the sound of some light slaps in between, but when it comes the part of saying his name—nothing. For a long beat, nothing.

Then, a “CHENG YAN” is roared, unexpected. Startled, everyone in the room turns their head towards the door, where a skinny guy with a cocky smile looms.

Seungyoun’s expression is totally worth it.

“Yibo?”

If the hug with Sungjoo was tight, the one Seungyoun gives Yibo is in a whole new level of closeness. Is heartfelt and almost fierce, so strong and so sudden that Yibo stumbles back before he returns it as a growing fond grin appears in his thin lips. A few tender whispers are exchanged between each other, until Seungyoun’s laughter booms in twinkling peals and the other guy pushes him away.

“Everyone, and this is Wang Yibo!” Seungyoun yells the next moment, introducing him through an imitation of Na PD. A poor imitation if Wooseok is honest, nothing like the ones he used to joke with back in Produce 101. Vastly ruined by his excited tone and beaming face.

One of the men in the screen says something and Sungjoo hurries both, Seungyoun and Yibo, towards Dohyon, who still holds the cake with more ease now. The candles are about to consume completely out when Seungyoun brings Yibo closer to him and to the weak flames. His eyes are glimmering and it has nothing to do with the soft glow of the candles, even if soft orange hues flicker in his brown pupils.

Seungyoun is glowing. He glows when blows the candles with Yibo, he glows when everyone around them cheer and clap, he glows when he pets their maknae’s hair, he glows when Sungjoo hugs them from the back and almost let his phone fall, he glows when Hangyul pats him in the back, when Dongpyo shoots him finger hearts, when Hyeongjun smear buttercream in his cheek.

Seungyoun glows, glows, glows and Wooseok realizes that burning happiness is Seungyoun’s best look.

He also realizes that he’s been out of breath this whole time.

Later, after the video call with Yixuan and Wenhan ended, Seungyoun introduces Sungjoo and Yibo to every member of X1. Kim Sungjoo is polite, just like Wooseok expected after their chat story, yet his eyes gleam with something akin to tease when he shakes Seungwoo’s hand. “Thank you in advance for your hard work for the next five years,” he starts. “Now I’m passing my baton to you. You know who has my number if he ever go nuts, please try not to call every single day.”

While Seungyoun whines and punches lightly his hyung, Wooseok contemplates on the words said. Five years. They’ll be together for five years as X1. Again, five. Maybe it is a lucky number after all , one to hold close to the heart.

Smugly, Yibo agrees with Sungjoo and that earns another complaint from Seungyoun that quickly evolves into dumb bickering and silly faces between the three men. The unexpected peals of laughter coming from Minhee and Hyeongjun at the scene are the only thing that stops them.

“Guys, you’re destroying my cool image here,” Seungyoun says with pouty lips, as he puts an arm around Yibo’s shoulders and leans heavily on him. On purpose, for sure. For the sake of being annoying.

Yibo snorts and rolls his eyes, yet he doesn’t push him away. “You really have one?” he questions, accented Korean and mocking tone.

“No, he doesn’t,” Wooseok blurts out. That earns another round of giggles, especially when he smiles full of fake innocence as a response to Seungyoun’s astonished stare and pouty lips.

But is not the only one staring at him. Next to Seugyoun’s, Yibo’s gaze looks widely different. Cool, aloof, almost like if he were dissecting him in his mind. Just like Seungyoun mentioned once, elegancy and beauty are two strong features of him, immensely highlighted by his mysterious aura.

For being the supposed Leo Twin of Seungyoun, both couldn’t be any more different. While one is an open book, Wooseok is having a hard time trying to decipher what’s going on in the other’s mind. Especially when his impassive expression breaks, a grin tugging up his lips.

“Now I get what you meant,” Yibo says, struggling a bit with his Korean. Then he adds something in Chinese that sound too long and snarky, but melodic at the same time in his deep voice. Sungjoo’s laughter booms again as Seungyoun blinks for a moment before he denies vehemently with flushed cheeks whatever the other said. They start bickering again with an easiness enviable, mixing languages and emotions that get lost in translation for Wooseok—and for the rest of X1, for sure.

Sungjoo claps their shoulders and tries to reprimand them, but is kind of futile when he can’t even hold his own amusement back. “Behave, you two. Is not polite to do this in front of Younie’s new group.” And if anything, Yibo does look sorry when he bows down his head.

“Don’t worry,” Seungwoo says as his steps foward towards them. There’s amusement dancing in his lips too, and a bit of the same nostalgic fondness Wooseok caught a glimpsed of a few days ago, when he told their group’s leader his idea. “Manager hyung gave permission for Seungyoun to leave for the night. They can continue their quarrel over dinner.”

The ride back to the dorm is quiet, a lot more silent than other times even when Dohyon takes the seat by his side with the excuse of stretching those obnoxious long legs of his. The maknae talks for a few minutes about the events of the day and rollercaster of emotions it’s been, especially because it’s all so new and amazing for him, before drowsiness latches on his every word.

The aircon must be really high, because even in this hot summer, Wooseok doesn’t feel the heat. If anything, Wooseok feels like he is standing at the border of a pool, still water and peaceful. About to jump in, huge waves storming inside of him.

When Seungwoo calls them to go to the gym, to the surprise of no one, Seungyoun is the first one to head out to the street. He is wearing his usual gym shorts, honest-to-God tight fit tee, awful out-of-place pair of Converse and enthusiastic face. No signs of weariness or sleepiness, no matter how late he came back last night. He does his workout routine at a faster pace than usual, he dares Hangyul and Yohan to a leaps competition and he wanders around the machines like a curious puppy. It reaches the point that Yohan calls his attention and asks him to stretch before his muscles cool down.

Pouting like a reprimanded child, Seungyoun takes the spot next to Wooseok’s mat to stretch his legs.

“How long is Yibo staying?” Seungwoo asks, soft smile on even when he is lifting a 20kg dumbbell. Overall, he looks pleased that Seungyoun is happy—they all are.

“Just a few days. He’s crashing at Sungjoo’s ‘til Thursday. He has to go back to China for a fan meeting… but you already know that, right?”

Face to the floor as he flexes his arms, Wooseok frowns. Why on earth would he know Yibo’s schedule? Actually, it must be quite tiring to go abroad on your birthday just to spend the end of it with your friend and stay for a few more days, before going back. Touching, really. After all, to endure the restless waiting that comes with airports is a side of the fame that is never considered when they pursuit a career as celebrities.

It speaks volumes of their friendship.

“Not really,” Seungwoo says. “Seems like he’s doing great, right?”

Seungyoun nods, excitedly. Proud. “Yeah. We always knew he’d do great.”

There’s something Seungyoun doesn’t say, but it hovers awkwardly over them. Yibo is doing great now—just… they thought they were going to do it great together. Wooseok can understand that feeling, that weight in the base of their stomach. Seungwoo too.

Quickly after his last push up, Wooseok stands up. “Well, you’re doing well too,” he assures Seungyoun. Then, before he goes to the rowing machine, he adds casually, “And you’re going to be more than big soon. I’m sure.”

Wooseok is pretty sure he’s the last one to leave the gym’s showers, hair dripping wet and sore arms after he increased the weight he’s been lifting lately. The awaited debut is near and people is expectant—some want a reward for their interest, others just want a justification to hate on them. And for him, working out is not only about being fit, but also about developing another duality, another charm to keep the interest alive.

And unlike the rest that followed Seungyoun, Wooseok slowed down his pace. Because it feels like everything’s been happening so fast, so vertiginously, that he needs to take control of the very little things he can before he gets dizzy. Besides, the hot weather has been taking a toll on him.

So that’s why he is surprised to see Seungyoun in the locker room, sitting next to his duffel bag on the bench, alone. Still in the same gym shorts and Converse, but another tee—a loose one, leaving at sight the deep collarbones and arm tattoos.

This summer is seriously merciless.

"Hey Wooseok-ah, can we talk?”

“Sure.” Wooseok nods. Then looks around, at the empty locker room. “And the others?”

“They went for iced coffee and energy drinks. I told them I’ll wait for you,” Seungyoun answers and points vaguely towards the door and the convenient store that is next to the gym—or so Wooseok assumes as he wrinkles his nose. Coffee and energy drinks aren’t the most healthy and right thing to consume after working out, but is mostly how they survive before and in-between promotions. It’s get grained onto their system after a while. Seungyoun hums. “I wanted to thank you. For the surprise."

Even if he tries not to show it, Wooseok halts for a beat.

Back when he was waiting for the moment the other went away to shower so he could grab his phone and snoop around, he thought about this very moment. He considered it could happen—if everything went well and like he imagined, he considered Seungyoun would want to talk about it. To ask about it. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Wooseok lies as he walks towards his duffel bag. He doesn’t want credit. He just wanted Seungyoun to be happy.

The image of Seungyoun crying after the finale was bewildering, but still kind of disarming. The image of Seungyoun not wanting to get up and leave the dorm was painful, kind of haunting. He knows that feeling down is part of the life, that sadness makes you appreciate happiness, but it felt out of place in Seungyoun. It felt like it isn’t what he deserves, less when his birthday and re-debut were so near.

Seungyoun shakes his head and grins, cheekily. "Sungjoo hyung didn’t want to tell me, but I have my ways,” he starts, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Took me less than a min to make him spill he wasn't the one with the idea. And Yibo said that that person even offered to pay for the plane tickets himself."

"I don't know, Youn-ah. I just got you glasses," he says, impassive. When Seungyoun raises his eyebrows, confused, he takes out of his duffel a silver case and hands it to him. "And you gifted them to me."

The other chortles. "I have a good taste."

Wooseok snorts.

Before the practice officially finishes for the day, but after Seungyoun got permission to leave again, Wooseok is surprised again. This time is in one of the offices, when he is sitting in front of the PC and idly playing with the company’s dog. And this time he feels kind of cornered, even if Seungyoun wears his usual relaxed smile.

It’s the eyes. Not puppy eyes, but fiery, decided eyes. Leonine. It’s a lion the one that approaches Wooseok calmly, determined.

“You know, Yibo told me it was you,” he starts, a bit smugly. Like he knows that his prey doesn’t have a chance to run away. “No directly. That ass was making fun of me when he let it slip.”

Wooseok frowns. There is no aggressiveness in his words, but a dare. And he’s never the one to back out of a dare, less if it seems fun. “And what did he say? That it was the one with brain cells? Because, jokes aside, that’s more than half group, Youn-ah.”

Seungyoun seems startled for an instant. And the next, a breathy, warm chuckle escapes through his lips. “No. He said_ ‘ta hên hâo kàn hên shuài’ _to annoy me,” he explains. Which actually explains nothing. “Because that’s how I described you once.”

The Chinese words—they ring a bell in Wooseok’s mind. It’s what has been bothering him since he met Yibo. “That’s what he said the other day, right? What does it mean?”

For once, Seungyoun looks embarrassed as he ducks his head and scratches his neck. “Yes. I… listen, is not easy to describe you. Less in another language. I don’t even know if words can describe you?” he mumbles. Sounds like he’s trying to excuse himself, but at the same time it sounds frank. Like raw, sweet honesty. And that only instils in Wooseok curiosity and heat by equal parts, so he hurries the other guy. “I tried to say you were elegant and pretty, but that word can also mean uncomfortable—and yeah. That’s how you are. So beautiful I sometimes feel awkward.”

_Oh. _“Thank you.” The other looks at him, expressive eyes showing a mix of surprise and confusion. “I recognise a compliment I hear it.”

Seungyoun’s shoulders shake when he laughs. And whenever Seungyoun laughs, he does it with his mouth, his eyes, his body, his whole soul. So when he calms down, he looks relaxed, even soft. "Hey, Wooseok-ah, can I ask you another thing? Another gift?"

“Shoot.”

Quietly, Seungyoun goes closer. He goes a damn lot closer as he leans forwards and rest one of his hands on Wooseok’s chair arm. Seungyoun inspects his face, eyes focused and fiery and haunting. His expression is an open book, charming and sultry, and when he licks his inner lip—inciting, like he is tasting his prize beforehand—it screams his intentions.

It takes him a long, long beat to direct his other hand towards Wooseok’s face. A long, long beat where Wooseok’s breathe hitches in expectation and craving—and why Seungyoun doesn’t hurry up?

Then he realizes that the other is actually asking for permission. The heart of a lion, the manners of a gentleman.

“I wouldn’t want to break these too,” Seungyoun says as he smoothly takes his specs out and places it on top of the keyboard. He’s respectful and playful, and a goddamn tease.

And Wooseok—Woseok’s gone. He’s been since he licked his lip. Or perhaps since a lot, lot earlier. So he grabs the very little control he can and meets Seungyoun’s lips midway. He kisses him from the corner of his lips slowly upward until their noses bump and they have to slightly change their positions so they fit better. It’s like a kiss after a long, restless waiting—eager, yet languid a really, really sweet. It tastes of a bit of spit, Wooseok’s cherry lip balm and bliss.

Seungyoun caresses his jaw and plays with the hairs of his nape, close to his ear, which sends shivers down Wooseok’s spine. Grinning into the kiss, Seungyoun keeps playing with his hair and then directly with his ear, until Wooseok slaps him lightly. Not feeling guilty at all, Seungyoun groans and—oh, God.

Wooseok is burning, but he has no fear. He doesn’t even care. Even if his whole skin is scorched, he can’t help but try to get closer. Less space, less oxygen, more them.

In the middle of the commotion, the company’s dog grumbles and tries to jump down from Wooseok’s lap, which finally pull them apart. When he opens his eyes, Seungyoun is right there—noses touching, soft black hair falling over his eyes and dangling earrings still moving and sparkling under the artificial lights.

Like an impressionist picture, all that Wooseok can see is the reality painted in small, thick strokes. A mix of colours—shades of brown, white, blue, black that morph with the movements of the lights and shadows around him.

Seungyoun touches his cheek and whispers a breathy “_Hen jun xiu”_. And Wooseok doesn’t have to ask for its meaning because he can read it in his eyes, in the way they warm up with fondness and care, as if he were looking at the most beautiful and delicate thing he has ever seen. Then Seungyoun smiles thankful, dazzling and thoroughly happy. A smile only for Wooseok.

His breath hitches again. Wooseok feels like he’s the one receiving a gift instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake/s you may have found (and the chinese. wow, amazing how it took me a year to learn basic chinese and a month to forget it lol).  
Thank you for reading!!♥ And let's hype X1 debut~!


End file.
